Of Dango and Diets
by KirasXPearl
Summary: Just one stick of dango. Please?


Hey! Kira here.

I don't own Naruto. Not now, not ever.

At this moment I'm stuck with Notepad so forgive me for any spelling errors!

"Regular people speaking"

"_Angel Anko speaking"_

**"Devil Anko speaking"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Dango and Diets

Anko made her way through the crowded Konoha streets with a brown grocery bag in her hand. Inside it was a load of veggies and health food.

Anyone who knew her would've told you that this was extremely abnormal behaviour on Anko's part but this was all in aid of her crash diet,

initiated two weeks ago after arranging a date with Kakashi.

Today was the Judgement Day and her test would be that cute blue t-shirt and denim miniskirt that she planned to wear on their movie date.

She clenched her fist and smiled triumphantly. There was no way she could lose!

Suddenly, she was struck with a delicious aroma. She turned quickly and sniffed around for the source of the scent.( Such was her desperation for

junk food!) Her gaze finally pinpointed a roadside stall selling fresh dango. Anko gasped and stared at the vendor, blinking rapidly.

He was doing brisk business with the demand nearly exceeding the supply. Anko gulped nervously. She didn't want to ruin all her hard work but

then again, how much harm could one stick of dango do?

She whined and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Just then Angel and Devil Anko appeared at her shoulders like they always did when she had to make

tough decisions.

_"Anko dear, I don't even have to tell you this. Dango is just a snack food. You don't need it."_

Devil Anko scoffed and looked at Angel with contempt.** "Anko, everyone knows that you need junk like a dog needs hair!"**

"_Ah, but Peruvian hairlesses don't have fur!" _**"What the-?" **Devil and Anko gave Angel an odd look. **"Are you trying to be funny Angel?"**

_"N-no!" _blushed Angel."_B-but the point is that Anko doesn't need to ruin her diet over dango!" _

Devil Anko snickered. **" It's just a little junk food! Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" **Angel Anko sighed in exasperation. "_There's a _

_reason it's called junk you know!" _

Anko looked back at the dango vendor. He was handing a little girl a box of the sweet dish. She had auburn hair and laughing green eyes. Anko sighed.

She wished she were young again so she could indulge without a guilty conscience, listening to whatever Devil Anko had to say.

"I'm getting hungry now." she whimpered. "_Look, you've got all the yummy and healthy snack food you could eve_r w_ant in this bag!"_ said Angel, pointing at

the grocery bag. Anko frowned into it. A lettuce leaf bent over uninvitingly.** "Come on that's rabbit fodder!"** Devil looked at Anko with a clever smile. **"Just one stick of dango! No one will ever find out!"** Anko was beginning to like the sound of that.

_"No!"_

**"Yes!"**

_"No!"_

**"Yes!"**

_"No!"_

**"No!"**

_"I'm not stupid you know!"_

**"Could've fooled me!"**

"Aaaah!" screamed Anko. "Shut up!" She dropped her bag like a hot potato, ran over to the dango stall, slammed a fist on the counter and yelled "One stick of dango! NOW!" The vendor, thoroughly rattled, handed Anko her order and in one swift payment, she was gone.

The vendor breathed a sigh of relief. Konoha ninjas could be scary sometimes.

Anko stared at her paper plate guiltily. Devil on the other hand, was overjoyed. **"I knew you'd see sense Anko!" **

Angel shot her a nasty glare. _"It's okay Anko, you did that man some charity but now it's time to do the right thing!"_

Anko looked uncertain.

**" Don't listen to her! You paid for it and now it's yours! Even Angel can't stop you now!" **

_"Just get rid of it Anko. You'll feel a lot better if you do."_

"Get rid of it? How?" asked Anko.

**"What the-?"**

_"Just give it to someone else. Oh look! Haruno Sakura is coming this way! You won't get a better opportunity than this dear!"_

Anko nodded and rushed up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura! What's up!" she smiled, a little too brightly.

"Hello Anko, I'm on my way to the training grounds." said Sakura, albeit a little suspiciously.

"Oh good." Anko nodded sagely. "Then you might enjoy this." Anko dumped the dish into her hands and ran off before Sakura could reply.

Sakura frowned at the dango. 'Doesn't she know I'm dieting?' she thought. Her stomach growled in protest. _"Don't do it Sakura!" _**"Shut up Angel Sakura! **

**It was a gift. She can eat it." **Inner Sakura stared. "Hey that's my job!" Sakura picked up the stick. "Ummmm..."

Anko walked slowly, head hanging down. 'I know I did the right thing but...'

_"I'm proud of you Anko."_

**"You're hopeless woman."**

Anko just grunted in reply and picked up her grocery bag. It was still lying where she had dropped it. She picked it up wearily and set off for home.

At home, she locked the door behind her and plopped the sorry looking grocery bag on her table top. Anko made her way into her room and pulled out her designated outfit. She pulled it down and it slid on easily. She then proceeded to stare into the mirror. She looked absolutely adorable but this just reminded her how starved she was as a result of dieting.

Anko walked back into her living room and gasped. "How did you get in?" Kakashi, who was lounging on her couch looked up from his book. "I'm a ninja Anko." he stated simply. "True." Kakashi walked over to her and dropped a little blue box into her hands. "Ooh! For me?" she asked, busily ripping up the wrapping paper to reveal another box. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Kakashi stretched lazily. "Nothing much. Just some dango I picked up. Anko gasped and stared at him, wide eyed.

"W-what?"said Kakashi in surprise. Anko was beginning to creep him out a little.

"**Dammit! **_Not _again!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stunts are performed by trained professionals. Diet by way of starvation is injurious to health and sanity. Please do not attempt.

Cya!


End file.
